The present invention relates to improvements in equipment provided for purging pipes such as zinc-plated pipes or tubes by means of blowing through steam. Equipment of the type to which the invention pertains includes, for instance, an exhaust fan device for sucking injected steam out of such a pipe. This device includes, in particular, an enclosure into which the steam is blown from the pipe, and the exhaust fan sucks the steam out of the enclosure. The purpose of such an equipment is to purge the interior of the pipe after it has left a zinc-plating bath by means of steam. See, e.g., German Pat. No. 24 44 944; this patent discloses such purging procedure under noise-attenuating conditions. Noise attenuation has been made known also by German Pat. No. 28 10 493, wherein an enclosure is provided and which includes a pivotable stop for the pipe as well as a closing structure which matches the opening to the outer diameter of the pipe passing through.